The Last Son
by NarutoDimensions
Summary: When he was a child his world was taken from him. He was weak and was forced to watch everything he held close to him vanish. Now, older and stronger after a lifetime of training he heads for the North Galaxy where the monster responsible for the death of his people is living.
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Naruto Or Dragon Ball

* * *

Hundreds of thousand of miles from Earth unseen as it moved through space a large metallic space ship slowly closed in on the unassuming planet third from the sun.

Inside said spaceship parallel to the floor arms extended underneath him Naruto lowered and raised his body undeterred by the invisible force pushing him down.

 _"998...999...1000."_

Switching to his left arm Naruto started his count over. "1...2...3,"

 _"Two weeks."_ Naruto thought as he watched the endless black pass by outside his ship. he had two weeks until he reached Earth and avenge his homeworld.

Nineteen years he had been waiting for this moment. Scouring the galaxies as he trained and tracked down those responsible for the destruction of his planet and the deaths of everyone held close to him. And now, after all, that time searching and killing and preparing he had found the last of them.

Hidden away on some backwater planet that wasn't even space faring yet. It was a good place to hide out but fighting Frieza on Namek had given Naruto the chance to interrogate the survivors of the Planet Trade Organization and track him back to Planet Earth.

 _"_ I'm coming for you, _"_ Naruto lowered himself back to the floor his targets name slipping from his lips in a primal growl full of hate and loathing.

 _"Prince Vegeta."_

* * *

(Planet Earth Two Weeks Later)

"When is Whis going to be returning, Bulma?" Vegeta asked standing on the balcony of their home staring up at the sky a scowl on his face. _"Where did you go?"_

Twelve days ago he had felt a surge of KI out in space, far from earth but far too close and too large for his liking. He had felt it spike and disappear just as quick as it came but it was around just long enough for him to feel that it was coming closer to them. It was headed for Earth.

"And if the Namekians visit was anything to go by, the other felt it as well."

All he could do now was wait.

"I already told you Vegeta, not until next week. If you wanted to train you should have left with Goku." Bulma said rolling her eyes but there was a smile on her face as she walked out onto the balcony wrapping her arms around her husband and setting her chin on his shoulder. "You've been staring at the sky for the past week and a half, Vegeta. Do you miss space?"

They had never talked about before. What Vegeta had done before coming to live on Earth and starting a family with her. And she knew he loved her but there was alway that small doubt that someone who had traveled the stars for most of his life was happy being stuck on one planet for the rest of his life.

"No, I sensed a power level heading towards Earth. The Namekian sensed it as well."

"You can handle it if it's something bad right?" Between Frieza who was an asshole and Beerus who turned out to be okay, she was at her limit with Earth destroying catastrophes and monsters from space.

Vegeta smirked. "The power level was only as high as Cell's. Whether or not this being is purposefully hiding his full strength is unknown."

"But you can take them?"

"Of course, woman. I'm the Prince of all Saiyans. No mortal can match my power." Vegeta heard his wife giggle grunted through a kiss on the cheek and followed her KI until she was safely back inside the house with Trunks in the kitchen before turning his eyes back to the sky.

His smirk had faded into a worried scowl he let no one see. He knew something was coming, he could feel. Not just the power level in space but something else. Or maybe it was just his old warrior instincts. Frieza and Beerus attacking Earth just months after each other could have been a coincidence.

Vegeta snorted to himself. _"Unlikely."_

Big players were moving in the universe. Why he didn't know but something was happening. He could feel-

 _"There!"_

Eyes snapping to the east Vegeta felt two power levels were steadily climbing higher and higher. _"The Namekian and the mystery fighter."_

Rocketing into the air Vegeta left a good sized crater on the balcony in his wake. He had no doubt he was going to catch hell from Bulma about it later but something in the back of his mind recognized the presence that the Namekian was fighting. He was sure he had felt it before he just couldn't remember.

 _"And if it's from that far back."_ Vegeta flew faster towards the fight which was now creating shock waves as the Namekian reached his limit. Nothing from his past showing up on Earth could be good. Not for him or his family.

* * *

XxX

(East City, Ten minutes ago)

"So this is Earth."

Standing atop a pillar of rock that rose up from the planet Naruto's red scarf blew in the wind as he gazed at the city in the distance.

It was a nice planet he decided. The inhabitants weren't overly strong but it was so far out of the way none of the top players in the galaxy would bother with it. He was actually surprised that Vegeta hadn't gone and conquered the planet and enslaved the locals.

That's what he expected anyway. What he didn't expect was the green man currently standing on the pillar across from him.

"You're not Prince Vegeta."

"No, I am not," Piccolo said watching the strange alien as it/he turned towards him. "What are you?"

The alien looked similar to the human-type earthlings he had lived with for years but with large pointed ears that resembled his own and a hairstyle similar to the Supreme Kai but instead of white his hair was yellow bordering on Super Saiyan gold.

"I am a Konatsian," Naruto answered as he reached behind his back his brown gloves squeaking as he grabbed the hilt of the sword peeking over his shoulder. "I'm looking for Prince Vegeta, if you could point me in his direction I would be grateful."

"What makes you think he's on this planet?" Piccolo asked removing his cape and turban letting them fall to the ground where they sank into rock.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and drew his sword. "I have no quarrel with the people who live on this planet, Namekian. I am only here for Vegeta."

"Well, Piccolo cracked his neck. "Vegeta lives on this planet. If you had shown up a few years ago I could have let you go, but, things are different now."

"Then you can die with him. Along with anyone else who gets in my way." Naruto flared his Ki and the pillar beneath him crumbled as he shot forward meeting the Namekia warrior in mid- air.

Sword vs flesh.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Namekian."

* * *

 **Prologue to my story. I like Naruto & Dbz fanfic. Two of my favorite animes right behind One piece. Most if not all of them are Naruto as a Saiyan and I wanted to try something different. Hope you guys like it.**

 **P.S: This story takes place during Dragon Ball super. I know, I know a lot of people bag on it but I like it.**

 **Thanks for reading, leave a review with what you think and who you think Naruto should be paired with.**

 **See ya next chapter.**

 **P.P.S: If you want to see what Naruto looks like go here-** **sharinganuser4 deviantart com**


	2. Konatsian Vs Saiyan!

I Do Not Own Naruto Or DragonBall

* * *

 ** _(Last Time)_**

 _Naruto raised an eyebrow and drew his sword from its sheath strapped to his back. "I have no quarrel with the people who live on this planet, Namekian. I am only here for Vegeta. Prince of the Saiyan Race."_

 _"Well," Piccolo cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. "Vegeta lives on this planet now. It's his home as much as it is mine. If you had shown up a few years ago I could have let you go, but things are different now."_

 _"Then you can die with him. Along with anyone else who gets in my way." Naruto flared his Ki and the pillar beneath him crumbled as he shot forward meeting the Namekian warrior in mid-air steel clashing against flesh._

 _"But don't say I didn't warn you, Namekian."_

* * *

 **XxX**

 **(Planet Earth, Piccolo Vs Naruto)**

 _"He's good"_ Piccolo dodged to the side as steel passed where his body had been seconds ago. Ducking another swing he flew backward putting distance between him and his opponent.

"You're holding back."

Naruto blinked holding his sword steady in front of his body. It wasn't a question. He was holding back and the Namekian had noticed. But. "So are you."

"So are you."

Piccolo smirked. Whoever this Konatsian was he was good. He looked young, maybe Gohan's age but where the half Saiyan had let his fighting skills wane over the years his opponents skills were as sharp as the blade he wielded.

"I didn't want the fight to end too soon. It's been a while since I've had a good match." He didn't count Frieza' second invasion as that was pretty much a brawl until Goku and Vegeta showed up and the lizard alien had killed all of his men.

Naruto sheathed his sword a smirk of his own fighting its way onto his face despite his best efforts to stay stoic. This wasn't supposed to be like other battles where he could enjoy testing his strength. He was fighting for the memory of every man, woman, and child that had died on Konats, he wasn't supposed to be having fun.

And yet he was. His heart was racing, his blood was pumping and he was practically shaking with excitement at what kind of power the Namekian was still hiding. The green man was already hundreds of times stronger than any Namekian he had met before, Naruto could feel that easily. This Earth Namekian dwarfed the strongest of his kind even if you a put them together.

And that kind of strength made the warrior inside him stir.

"Let's see how far passed your brethren you really are, Namekian."

"AHHH!"

Piccolo shook his head as Naruto's body changed rapidly bulking up in size until he was nearly twice as big as before. _"His power level is higher than a Super Saiyan 2. But in that form, he is going to be slower. Same as Trunks and Vegeta."_

Naruto grinned flexing his expanded muscles. "My power level is nearly double yours, Namekian."

"Yes, but this fight is over." Piccolo blurred forward leaving an afterimage in his wake as he appeared behind Naruto arm extended for a neck chop to end the fight.

 _"Gotcha!"_ Dropping his bulky form Naruto's body faded back to normal but his heightened energy didn't fade.

Spinning around Naruto drew his sword slashed shutting his eyes as green blood splashed against his face. Bringing his sword around for another swing this time aiming for the Namekian's neck Naruto felt the blade stop in its tracks.

"You shouldn't close your eyes in a fight."

 _"That voice!"_ Naruto's eyes widened behind their lids. He was here!

"VEGETArrg!"

Gripping the blade of the Konatsians sword Vegeta lashed out with a kick that broke the sound barrier sending the kid flying straight down slamming into the earth and continuing another ten feet.

"You let your guard down Namekian," Vegeta said tossing the weapon in his hand away.

Floating in the air behind the prince, Piccolo scowled holding the stump where his arm was supposed to be. Cut off at that elbow it was a clean slice and bleeding profusely but that was an easy fix for his kind. And Vegeta knew what.

"Why did you interfere?"

"This is my fight, Namekian." Vegeta snapped glaring down at the hole the Konatsian was crawling out of "You shouldn't have come here, Konatsian."

Spitting up a glob of blood Naruto pushed himself back to his feet wrapping an arm around his possibly broken, but definitely bruised ribs. _"Dammit. Only one kick and he did this much damage."_

Naruto glared up at the golden-haired Saiyan who was staring down at him. The rumors hadn't been exaggerating then. The Legendary Super Saiyan wasn't just a myth, it was real and the bastard prince had unlocked that power.

"So, this is the power of a Super Saiyan?" He asked wincing and growling when Vegeta smirked.

"No, I surpassed that transformation long ago. This-" Vegeta held out his arms. "Is Super Saiyan 2."

"Super Saiyan 2." Naruto coughed up another handful of blood onto the ground it mixing with the rest of his blood on the ground and pooling at his boots. "Doesn't matter."

Naruto slowly rose into the air. "Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2. None of that matters."

Vegeta crossed his arms as Naruto began to power up again this time without his body changing. The prince could sense the level of KI surpass his own and nearly triple before stopping. _"He's stronger than a Super Saiyan 3."_

"All that matters is that you die here today _Prince_ Vegeta," Naruto smirked.

"The Namekian said you live on this planet. I was only going to kill you originally but seeing as how you took my home away from me, I won't feel too bad if this planet has to die along with you."

Vegeta glared at the threat. "You can't beat me, not with power like that. This planet is going to your grave Konatsian."

"I'm fine with that-" Naruto spat falling into his fighting stance, one arm bent at his side in a fist and the other in front of him open handed like he was praying. "As long as it's yours too!"

Watching from the sidelines Piccolo grunted and regenerated his arm with loud squelch that went silent, deafened by the boom of the two fighters clashing.

The Konatsian was good, _very good_ , but Vegeta was still better. It was plain to see as the two alien's arms and legs blurred attacking each other with dozens of hits a second that a normal human or even Namekian would have missed.

Only a few hits managed to squeeze through Vegeta's guard but in return, the prince was smashing through any defenses Naruto put up forcing the blonde alien to slow his attacks and start fighting defensively focusing more on blocking.

 _"Screw it."_ Head ringing from another solid blow to his jaw Naruto threw both hands in front of his body palms facing outwards towards the Saiyan prince.

Between his palms, a small light blue ball of energy came into existence glowing like a small sun. Focusing his energy he pushed more and more KI into his attack and the energy ball in his hand began to grow.

"Vegeta!"

"Don't interfere Namekian," Vegeta snapped crossing his arms. "I want to see what he is capable of."

Piccolo growled audibly but didn't move to stop the fight.

Goku and Vegeta never knew when to end the fight. First Goku letting Frieza reach his final form and then there was the Perfect Form Cell disaster Vegeta caused by letting the android absorb Eighteen. _"Saiyans never know when to stop."_

 _"Arrogant Bastard."_ Naruto pushed more energy into his attack, the anger he felt at the Prince of Saiyans uncaring demeanor.

Vegeta may have been able to act like this years ago when he invaded Konat's with his bald friend but this time it was different. He had been training his entire life traveling the galaxy pitting himself against the strongest fighters in existence.

 _"And now it all pays off."_ As his attack reached its zenith Naruto shoved his arms forward sending the now massive ball of energy that dwarfed his body towards Vegeta who smirked.

"Chōōdama Rasengan!"

Naruto's attack struck head-on exploding outwards in a massive explosion that could have leveled a city sending rocks flying and screen their battleground from the rest of the world in a haze of dust.

 _"I got him!"_ Naruto grinned. That attack had enough power to destroy a planet, condensing it down into such a small area just didn't protect the innocent lives on Earth it also amplified the destruction level in the blast range.

Vegeta was done.

"Don't look so smug, brat."

"What the hell is that?" Naruto demanded as the dust settled and Vegeta stood in the same place and in the same position, arms crossed with an arrogant smirk on his face.

The only change was the Prince had transformed again.

Naruto ground his teeth together in frustration. He couldn't feel Vegeta's KI anymore and he had a feeling it had to do with the new transformation.

"If you are wondering why you cannot sense my energy it is because normal mortals cannot sense Godly KI," Vegeta explained flaring his blue aura so Naruto could see his energy output rise. "You can't feel anything can you?"

Vegeta saw the slight tensing in Naruto's muscles and his smirk widened as the Konatsian stayed silent. "You might be as strong as a Super Saiyan but against me, like this, you never stood a chance."

Naruto blinked as a blue light flashed and Vegeta vanished.

Before the thought of searching for a presence, he wouldn't have been able to feel could formulate in his mind the back of his neck throbbed and an excruciating pain racked his body.

Falling to the ground he hit his knees first before falling flat face first as his vision began darkening. The last thing he heard before everything went completely dark was Vegeta's mocking voice above him.

"Nothing's changed since back then, brat."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, leave a review with what you think and who you think Naruto should be paired with.**

 **See ya next chapter.**

 **P.S: If you want to see what Naruto looks like go here- sharinganuser4 deviantart com**

 **Q: Sennin Modo Ttebayo: Wasn't Baddack the one who eradicated his race? And Naruto should be as old as Goku and Vegeta as his race was destroyed when Goku was a baby?**

 **A: You've got your Alien Races mixed up. Naruto is Konatsian, you're thinking about the Kanassan. Bardock helped destroy that race when Goku was a baby.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Dragon Ball

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

 _Naruto blinked as a blue light flashed and Vegeta vanished._

 _Before the thought of searching for a presence, he wouldn't have been able to feel could formulate in his mind the back of his neck throbbed and an excruciating pain racked his body._

 _Falling to the ground he hit his knees first before falling flat face first as his vision began darkening. The last thing he heard before everything went completely dark was Vegeta's mocking voice above him._

 _"Nothing's changed since back then, brat."_

* * *

XxX

 _"I lost."_ Sitting in a borrowed bed Naruto stared up at the white tiled ceiling above him replaying the fight between him and Vegeta in his mind for the hundredth time.

He had thought he would be able to stand against the Saiyan Prince, but even after a lifetime of training, he was still too weak. Vegeta had been toying with him the entire fight, holding back whatever that blue transformation was until Naruto had released his strongest attack. It was mind games at their finest and he had fallen for it. He had believed that even in his Super Saiyan 2 form Vegeta wouldn't be able to stop or defend against his Chōōdama Rasengan and let his guard down.

 _"Not that it would have mattered anyway."_ He thought bitterly glaring at the tiles as his mental replay of the fight ended with a blue-haired Vegeta taking him down in one hit.

Whatever that transformation was he had never stood a chance. No matter how much it irked him he couldn't lie to himself. At the present moment in time, Vegeta was still on an entirely different level of power compared to him.

"You should keep your guard up when you wake up after being defeated by an enemy."

Turning his head to the doorway where the familiar baritone voice was coming from Naruto stared at the Namekian who was back in his turban and cape for a second before looking back at the ceiling.

"I knew you were there, I just don't care if you kill me or not."

At the door, Piccolo nodded his head slowly and stepping into the room watching for any signs of movement from his _'guest'_. But the blonde alien didn't move or even twitch, he just kept staring at the ceiling.

"You really don't care?" He asked crossing his arms.

Naruto glanced over at his warden. "No."

"Why?" Piccolo asked pulling the only chair in the room away from the desk tucked into the corner and setting it a few feet away from the bed. "Vegeta told me a little about you and your race. You really don't care if you die before you get your revenge? Pay him back for what he did, avenge your family."

"Kill me or leave, Namekian," Naruto sat up on his bed and glared at the green alien. "But do not waste my time with talk."

"Okay, I won't." Piccolo stood up from his chair towering over Naruto. "You're free to wander around the Lookout and if you want Kami has already granted you permission to stay on Earth so long as you do not go after Vegeta. I doubt that will happen and have told him such given how your last fight went."

Trying to shoot daggers from his eyes at the Namekian's back Naruto watched him leave the room white cape billowing. He knew damn well that fighting Vegeta again soon wasn't an option, he did not need a reminder of that.

Sliding his feet off the bed Naruto stood up and walked across the bare room to the door the Namekian had left out of. He needed to get back to his ship and get off the planet.

* * *

XxX

(The Lookout)

"He seems angry."

Piccolo looked down at Dende who was staring out over the edge of the Lookout. "I expected as much. From what little Vegeta told me I don't see him giving up his grudge against the Prince anytime soon"

"I'm surprised Vegeta told you anything at all," Dende said looking over his shoulder at the indoor portion of the Lookout where his guest was resting.

"Having an alien after his head coming to earth isn't something he could keep to himself. We need to be prepared if more come for him." Piccolo's ears twitched picking up the sound of footsteps coming towards them. "I wouldn't try attacking from behind. It is a cowardly move."

Naruto didn't slow his stride stepping out of the temple and into the sunlight wincing his eyes at the change in light.

"I'm going to find my ship." He said bypassing Piccolo's words completely. They weren't worth starting an argument or a fight. If the Namekian thought he was so stupid as to attack someone who was under Vegeta's protection that was the green man's problem, not his.

"Don't bother."

"And why not?" Naruto demanded. "I'm not going to torture myself by staying so close to Vegeta when I can't even fight him."

Piccolo smirked. "Take it up with Vegeta then, he's the one who destroyed your ship."

"What!"

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Who is he, Vegeta?" Piccolo asked standing next to the Prince of Saiyans as they stared down at the unconscious fighter._

 _Vegeta scowled glaring at the brat laying at his feet. It was thanks to him that this was all happening. Why couldn't he have just lived a normal life on some other mud ball in the galaxy instead of coming after him?_

 _"Vegeta?"_

 _"I heard you the first time, Namek." Vegeta snapped holding a hand up and blasting the ship sitting in the distance with a KI ball wiping it from existence in an explosion of energy._

 _Reaching down he grabbed Naruto by his red scarf and tossed the dead weight to Piccolo. "Take him to the Lookout."_

 _"Why? And Why is he here, looking for you?" Piccolo slung Naruto over his shoulder and stared at Vegeta making it clear he was not moving without an answer._

 _"When I was still working for Frieza, Nappa and I were tasked with eliminating a powerful race of warriors who wouldn't bow to Frieza's rule. It was shortly before I came to Earth looking for the Dragon Balls and while the mission was labeled a success, one got away. We could have gone after him or shot down his pod but I didn't see the point. The brat was young and I didn't think he would become a threat." Vegeta smirked._

 _"And he didn't."_

 _(Flashback)_

"Then he flew away and left you with me."

Naruto clenched his fist. _"That bastard."_

Vegeta was doing it on purpose. He had to be. Destroying his ship and forcing him to stay on this planet alongside the man responsible for ruining his life.

 _"But what's the point?"_ It was clear to both of them that he couldn't fight on par with the Saiyan so why not just kill him? Was this some form of torture? Slowly driving him mad by being so close to his goal but unable to grasp it.

He wouldn't put it past the Prince of such a despicable race.

"So what are you going to do now?" Piccolo asked breaking Naruto's train of thought. "If you really want to leave we can ask Bulma to give you a ship."

Naruto frowned. "She would just give me a ship? Why?"

People didn't give things away for free especially, not spaceships. No one in the Galaxy would do that, it had to be a trap. The Namekian was working some kind of angle trying to gain something.

"I know what you are thinking but it is not a trap," Dende said tapping his staff on the ground. "I can ask Mr. Popo to go ask her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"And who are you to this Bulma to offer what is hers?" Naruto asked the smaller Namekian.

Dende smiled a little and waved his free hand. "I'm Dende, Kami, and Guardian of Earth."

Naruto returned the wave stiffly still not willing to trust the Namekian's. "And you think this Bulma will be willing to give her stuff away to a complete stranger?"

"Given that you want to kill her husband I am sure she will want you far, far away from Earth."

 _"Wrong words, Dende."_ Piccolo sighed. Bulma would be just as bad as Vegeta in Naruto's eyes.

"No!" Naruto growled confirming Piccolo's assumption. "I'd rather be stuck here than accept charity from Vegeta's mate."

"Then you are welcome to stay on the Lookout. It would be nice to be able to get to know another alien." Dende smiled again.

Naruto turned on heel and walked back into the temple away from the two Namekian's. "I'm not here to make friends."

He was being held against his will on the same planet that the man who wiped out his race was living on. What kind of idiocy had a hold on the young Namekian that would make him think he wanted anything to do with anyone on this mud ball?

* * *

XxX

(One Week Later)

 _"Faster, gotta go faster."_

Thousands of miles above the Earth, on the highest structure in the world Naruto moved swiftly slicing invisible foes as he danced around the lookout sword in hand.

 _"I need to go faster."_

He had felt the first day after his fight with Vegeta. A dormant power inside of him that he had never sensed before waiting to be released. Now he needed to find a way to unlock that power. It could be the key to defeating Vegeta.

"Hey! That's a pretty cool sword!"

Stopping his sword mid-stroke Naruto glanced over his shoulder his lips lowering into a frown at being interrupted. "Can I help you?" He asked sheathing the

"Can I help you?" He asked sheathing his sword as a small blue haired boy came flying towards him. "How did you get up here, child?"

"I'm not a child," Trunks scowled as he landed in front of the strange man. He had been bored at home with Dad being in the future and Mai fawning over older Trunks, so when he sensed the foreign energy at the Lookout he had to investigate.

Circling the pointy-eared alien Trunks grinned. This sword guy was strong and he used a sword.

"Teach me."

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked.

Trunks floated into the air and tapped the sword hilt on Naruto's shoulder. "Teach me how to use a sword. It looks so cool!"

 _"Plus Mai likes it."_ Trunks thought but kept that little bit to himself the only evidence being his cheeks going pink. Mai was taken with his older self and future him used a sword, so if he started fighting with a sword Mai would pay attention to him.

"I'm training, kid. And someone like you shouldn't play with swords. They're sharp."

"I'm not some little kid." Trunks defended himself. "I'll show you!"

Naruto hand shot up and blocked a small foot trying to connect with his face with his forearm. Pushing his arm away from his body he sent the kid trying to fight him flying away.

"Calm down kid. You're going to hurt yourself."

"My name is Trunks, not kid. And the only one getting hurt is you." Crouching down Trunks aura flared a golden color and his hair followed suit standing up in spike and turning gold. "Try to keep up now!"

Raising his hands Naruto caught two fists as the Trunks on the other side of the battlefield faded revealing itself as an after image.

"Enough." Naruto used his grip on the Saiyan child's hand and yanked Trunks forward bringing his knee up to meet him halfway.

Gasping as he lost his breath Trunks fell to the ground cradling his stomach. "Ouch, ouch, that hurts."

"You should have thought of that before attacking me." Naruto scolded lowering himself to the ground so he was sitting cross-legged in front of Trunks.

"I'm Naruto." He introduced himself a little guilty at having hit the kid even if he was being attacked.

"Good to know," Trunks grumbled sitting up still rubbing his stomach as his hair faded back to its normal blue color.

Looking up at the winner of their short battle Trunks cocked his head to the side and frowned. "What are you? You don't look like the other humans."

Naruto opened his mouth to answer but Dende and Mr. Popo came running out of the temple.

"Trunks, what are you doing here?" Dende asked casually but shot Naruto nervous glances every few seconds. "I don't think your _father_ would like you being gone with everything that is going on."

Rolling his eyes Naruto stood up and dusted off his pants. "I already know who he is Dende-san. He's just a kid, we have no problem."

"I told you, I'm not a kid!" Trunks shouted but Naruto ignored him focusing on glaring at the Kami of Earth for even thinking that he would harm a child.

Trunks might have been the spawn of the man he hated most in the universe but a son wasn't responsible for the sins of his father.

"He wanted me to teach him how to use a sword," Naruto tapped the hilt peeking over his shoulder. "I said no and he thought attacking me would be the right way to get me to agree."

"I was going to show you I was strong and training me wouldn't be a waste of time."

Naruto scoffed clipping the half-breed in the back of the head with his palm. "That was a stupid plan. And it didn't work."

Standing away from the arguing duo Dende smiled a plan forming in his mind. He could sense the good inside of Naruto. It was like a small sun and yet it did not reach the surface. It was held back by the darkness that fed his hatred for Vegeta.

 _"He just needs someone to bring it out."_ The Guardian of Earth thought casting his eyes to Trunks. And who better to do that than the physical proof that Vegeta, the man that eclipsed Naruto's light had changed.

"Trunks," Dende called out drawing the attention of the bickering pair. "Fly home and grab a few capsules with clothes and food for you and Naruto. He owes me a favor, so I'm going to have him train you for one month in the Time Chamber."

Trunks eyes widened. He had just been trying to bug the strange guy on the Lookout because he didn't have anything else to do, he hadn't actually expected to get trained by someone he barely knew. Even if he had a cool sword like future him.

 _"But if Dende was offering."_ The Half Saiyan warrior grinned and blasted into the sky transforming so he could fly faster.

"Why did you tell him that?" Naruto asked as the golden dot that was Trunks vanished in the distance. "I don't owe you anything."

Dende shook his head a sly smirk on his face. "No, you don't. But if you agree I will let you use the Chamber for an entire year, as well as the pendulum room to train."

Naruto frowned. Pendulum room and Time Chamber? "I don't know what those are, so I'm going to have to decline. And you can tell Trunks when he gets back."

"Ah, I wouldn't be so hasty," Dende said as Naruto turned to walk away. "The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is a special room here on the Lookout. One year inside the chamber is the equivalent to one day out here. As for the Pendulum room, it allows a person's mind to travel to any place at any point in time. Very useful for training."

"Really, a room that travels through time?" Naruto asked skeptically. He couldn't deny that he was intrigued by the offer but he wasn't accepting anything until he got his facts straight.

"It's not so much as time travel in the typical sense but more like your mind joined in an outward manifestation of what each person believes everything to be," Dende explained.

Naruto stared blankly at the Namekian. "I don't know what that means."

"Think of it has image training with memories of everyone in the world. You can train your mind-"

"But not my body." Naruto finished understanding the concept a little more. Using that room he could go back and fight Vegeta or watch past battles that Vegeta had participated in to get a better understanding of his fighting technique.

 _"And training a year in a day would be amazing. But..."_ Naruto looked at Dende who was looking back at him with hopeful eyes.

"What's the catch on the Time Chamber?"

"It used to be you could only use it twice in a lifetime. When I rebuilt it I changed that but I'm still only letting you spend one year inside." Dende's smile vanished and his eyes narrowed. "You need to learn to live your life, not spend it training to kill someone."

Naruto snorted at the advice but nodded anyway. Spending a month training a kid would be worth getting a year of training and access to the Pendulum room.

"Lead the way, Namekian."

Dende smiled again but stayed where he was. "We should wait for Trunk's to return."

"I'm back!"

Both aliens looked up at the sky Trunks came flying towards them.

"That was fast?" Naruto said as his new _student_ landed in front of him. Looking the kid over Naruto frowned when he didn't see any cases or bags. "Weren't you supposed to be bringing supplies back?"

Trunks looked confused before realizing that they probably didn't have capsules in space.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small black case and popped it open showing Naruto four small capsules. "These capsules can store large things like houses and or cases of clothes and food for easier transport."

"That sounded like a sales pitch," Naruto said and he didn't have Earth money.

"That's because it was." Trunks grinned and put the case away. "Now, let's get started!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, leave a review with what you think and who you think Naruto should be paired with.**

 **See ya next chapter.**


End file.
